


Show Me That You're Human

by arrows_and_fairytales



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dealing with Laurel Lance's Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Snart Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrows_and_fairytales/pseuds/arrows_and_fairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"And you don’t need to pretend that perfection is your friend. ‘Cause we’re all broken. We all end up alone."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Leonard Snart blames others for where they are right now, but no blame is strong enough to catch he as she falls to the cold ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me That You're Human

**Author's Note:**

> savior-andher-dashingrapscallion asked:Captain Canary: Sara takes Leonard to Laurel's funeral and it's the first time she's introduced him to anyone, including her father. Bonus if Olicity and Smoakn Lance r included. Slightly humorous but mostly Leo being there for Sara as she grieves
> 
> Fair warning, this got super angsty. The only thing I kept from the prompt was Laurel’s funeral. Whoops.

He blamed Rip for lying. Sure, Rip had lied plenty of times—if Leonard had a gold bar for each lie the Time Master had told them since their little adventure began he could retire comfortably. But this was different.

This was a lie of omission.

One that perhaps the Captain hadn’t even realized. Because he never told them the price they would have to pay for existing outside of time. Each loss and pain tore off small pieces of their souls—a slow degrade for those like Ray and the Professor. But for those on the team whose hearts had taken years to slowly mangle back together in some semblance of form—each time they lost was an earthquake driving the fissures and cracks farther until there were days were it was beginning to feel like their hearts were only a pile of fragments stacked together in their chests.

 <———————————————————————————>

He blamed Barry Allen. That damn speedster who had blown into his life with his nauseating optimism. He had been the first person since Mick to trust him even though Leonard had never given him a reason to. He trusted him with his secret, trusted his code, trusted even when he was betrayed. And it was that same optimism that put him on this time ship to begin with.

Because if Barry Allen hadn’t paid him a visit in Iron Heights spouting nonsense about how he still saw good in a hardened criminal, Leonard knew he would have never bought what Rip was selling on that rooftop.

Never would have believed he could be a legend.

 <——————————————————————————–>

He blamed Mick. The one who had forced him to choose. Even though he had made up some excuse about getting back to the team and a larger goal, both he and Mick knew that it was an excuse as flimsy as that potential timeline. And it became riddled with holes with each time her name fell from his lips.

Sara. Sara. Sara.

By forcing him to choose, Mick had exposed his greatest weakness … the reason Leonard reveled in the cold and ice. Because the thickest layer of ice hid what biting wit and sarcasm could not.

Leonard Snart didn’t just occasionally give a damn.

He loved.

Fiercely. Protectively. With his entire being.

First his sister. And now her.

The assassin who was more mirror than monster. A woman who had the same weakness.

<————————————————————————————————>

But no amount of blame could catch her as she collapsed—his arms only worked to slow her descent to the ground. She had taken off like a shot from the Wave Rider—that startled and broken scream cutting like a knife into post-mission comradery. He took off after her on instinct for Leonard knew of only one thing that would cause a reaction like that.

After all, he doubted he would react differently if it was Lisa.

It was ironic. They lived and worked on a time traveling space ship and they still didn’t get there in time. Not in time to stop her death. Not in time for the text. Not in time for the funeral.

The ground that they sunk onto was patted down and was sure to have the first sprouts of grass shooting from it soon. But none of that mattered. All that was important now was holding her tight enough to stop her from falling apart—breaking into pieces that would never be put back together. This was another loss that they couldn’t change; he could see the unspoken speech in Rip’s eyes as he approached with the rest of the team.

Leonard let out a breath as he adjusted his arms around the still sobbing Sara.

In that moment he didn’t feel like a legend.

No, in that moment, he felt like a man in love. Helpless to do anything but hang on.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.


End file.
